


Set Alight

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, loose references to guiding light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Person A placing their hand on Person B’s forehead to check if they have a fever + kobracola
Relationships: (some fun ghoul/kobracola as a platonic thing), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: general prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Set Alight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anon for requesting this!

“Ghoul said you were up here.”

Cherri Cola made a soft sound but didn’t say anything when the Kobra Kid dropped to sit next to him. He was lying on his back on the roof of the diner, Kobra might’ve thought he was watching the stars if he hadn’t known that Cherri couldn’t see them. 

“Said you didn’t feel good.”

Cherri shook his head, then rolled over to press his forehead to Kobra’s hip. Kobra combed through Cherri’s hair gently. His hair was, despite the night chill, sweaty, and Kobra paused. 

“You go for a run or somethin’?”

A low groan slipped brought Cherri’s lips and he rolled into his back again. Kobra looked closer at this boyfriend and saw that Cherri’s eyes were unfocused, his parted lips were dry, and his nose was tinged with pink. When Kobra pressed his hand against Cherri’s forehead, it was uncomfortably warm. 

“You’re burning up, Cher. You feel okay?”

“Hot,” whimpered Cherri. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“It’s nighttime, babe. You know it’s cold out.”

“It’s hot,” Cherri insisted and Kobra sighed. 

“It isn’t. You’re sick.”

“I don’t get sick. I’ve got- got the immune system of a-“

“Yeah, yeah, okay. You still shouldn’t be on the roof at night. What if you fell?”

“‘S hot inside.”

“You’re gonna think it’s hot everywhere.” Kobra stood, then stooped to pick his boyfriend up. “We’re going inside. Y’need to drink something.”

Cherri pressed his hot forehead to Kobra’s neck and tangled his fingers in Kobra’s collar. Now that they were pressed so close together, Kobra felt the heat radiating off of Cherri. He almost thought it would be better to let Cherri stay out here and cool off, except he’d had enough of his own fevers to know that wouldn’t actually help. 

Carefully, Kobra made his way down from the roof, barely avoiding falling off of the ladder when he descended it one-handed. He shouldered the diner door open and carried Cherri past the rest of their crew where they were gathered playing cards in a booth. 

“Damsel in distress?” Joked Fun Ghoul. 

“Fever,” Kobra explained as he walked past. 

He let himself into his and Cherri’s bedroom and set Cherri down on the bed. He pressed a kiss to Cherri’s forehead, murmuring, “Gonna get you some water,” as he did so. Cherri grabbed for Kobra’s hand and he took a moment to detangle himself. In the time it took for Kobra to convince Cherri to let go of his hand, the door cracked open and Ghoul edged inside, carrying a glass of water. 

“Just like old times,” he whispered when he handed the glass to Kobra. 

“Thanks, Ghoulie.”

Kobra returned to Cherri’s side with the water and gently helped him drink a few mouthfuls before Cherri pushed it away. 

“You’re gonna feel like shit in the morning.”

“Feel like shit now,” Cherri replied. 

It broke Kobra’s heart. 

He lay down, wrapping his long limbs around his boyfriend and hooking his chin over his shoulder. Cherri whined, and Kobra pressed a kiss to his cheek to soothe him. 

“Get some sleep, for me?”

Cherri nodded, his eyes already falling shut. Kobra didn’t sleep, couldn’t when the sun was down anyway, but spent the whole night wrapped around Cherri, waiting for his fever to break. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanna leave a comment or come talk to me on [tumblr](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com) that's allowed and encouraged!


End file.
